


In Your Dreams

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel helps Sam get a good night's sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> What about the Trickster doing a little meddling to make sure that Sam's dreams are filled with aspirations, with stunning sights and flitting wings he can't quite capture instead of the usual sights of hell and bloodshed and pain? I just have a weak spot for Gabriel intervening to make sure that Sam stays safe and happy, even if the archangel will wave it off as "something to do in his non-sleeping hours".

OH GOD I LOVE THIS KIND OF STUFF AND I DO IT IN MY FICS ALL THE TIME BECAUSE I HAVE SUCH A FREAKING THING FOR HURT/COMFORT FOR MY BABY SAMMY. 

And the first time Gabriel does it and Sam wakes up well-rested and with his limbs sleep-heavy and relaxed, he almost thinks that he’s been drugged, because he never sleeps like this anymore (excuse me while I cry over the fact that Sam never thinks he’s going to get a proper night’s sleep for the rest of his life), and as soon as he realizes it, he’s angry.  

Then he remembers Dean went into town with Cas last night, and then didn’t return until after he went to bed….so he’s left wondering wtf happened.  

And then it starts happening regularly.  And not long after that - Gabriel, of all people, shows up.  Sam’s torn between anger and ecstatic that Gabriel didn’t end up dying for them.  Except…Gabriel isn’t acting like an asshole.  

In fact, one of the first things he does is walk up to Cas and wrap him in a hug, whispering Enochian to him.  Sam knows -just- enough to know that Gabriel is whispering apologies and murmurs of ‘brother’ between the other words he doesn’t know.  

Sam’s respect for Gabriel raises a few notches after that.  Gabriel fucks with them, but it’s only ever small stuff.  Stuff he and Dean would do to each other all the time.  Like, for example, loosening the lids on the salt shakers.  Putting superglue on the label of a beer bottle.  At first Dean and Sam think it’s the other, but when Sam hears Gabriel burst out laughing when the shower head explodes all over Dean’s head, he realizes what’s going on.  

There’s been a lot more laughter in the bunker lately.  It’s a happier atmosphere, and they’re acting a little more like brothers, almost like they’re starting to heal, so Sam just winks at Gabriel and things go on.  

Sam doesn’t attach his better sleeping until one night he wakes up screaming to Gabriel’s concerned eyes.  Dean and Cas are out again, and Gabriel’s just staring at him, a few feet away.  And Sam just looks at him, his chest heaving and he can still feel the icy touches of Lucifer across his skin and he realizes Gabriel’s been gone for a few days, but now it looks like he’s here, and concerned.  

Sam puts two and two together in a second.  And Gabriel just nods when Sam asks him about it.  Says he’s not fucking with Sam’s mind, just keeping Lucifer out of it.  And Sam takes a deep breath, and then he can feel it again, Lucifer’s touch and the echo of his laugh, and he asks Gabriel to put him to sleep….and it’s the plaintive little ‘Please’ attached to the request, the same one that Sam used when he begged Gabriel for his brother’s life…that has him stepping forward and cupping Sam’s face in his hands.  

He leans down and presses a kiss to Sam’s forehead and just whispers “Sleep” to Sam and cradles the human as he slumps, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.  Gabriel stays there, his hands wrapped around Sam’s face for far longer than he’ll ever admit to, making sure that Sam stays safe and sound in his dreams.  And he makes a promise to himself not to let that happen to Sam again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120217094875/fluff-anon-i-loved-your-take-on-loki-sam) ♡ ♡


End file.
